1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to media connectors providing an electrical connection for a computer card and specifically to insulating the electrical connections formed with media connectors.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Laptop or notebook computers typically have one or two slots to receive computer cards that expand the capabilities of the laptop computer. These cards typically comply with the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard, which specifies both software and hardware requirements for those computer cards. Often, computer cards such as network interface cards (NICs) or modem cards are used to allow or facilitate communication with an external system or device such as the Internet or the public telephone network.
The ability to communicate with the external system, however, relies on connectors that provide an electrical connection between the computer card and the external system. For example, the public telephone system is usually accessed through wall jacks that are designed to receive RJ series media plugs. Understandably, the connector of a modem card that is connecting with the public telephone system is also configured to receive an RJ series media plug. The physical shape of the connector can be varied to accommodate other types of plugs and to enable connections with different systems.
When the media plug is removably connected with the computer card""s connector, an electrical connection is formed at this interface that permits the card to electrically communicate with the external system, which can be a network, the public telephone system, or the like. In one example, the card""s connector has an aperture formed in the body of the connector that is shaped and sized to removably receive a similarly shaped and sized media plug. As previously described, the aperture is often shaped and configured to receive RJ type media plugs. Contact pins, which are attached to the connector, extend freely into the aperture of the connector that receives the media plug. The media plug has contacts that are positioned on the media plug to come into contact with the contact pins when the media plug is inserted into the connector. The physical contact between the contact pins and the media plug contacts forms the electrical connection through which the computer card can communicate with the external system.
It is important to ensure that the contact pins do not fracture or otherwise malfunction in order to maintain an effective electrical connection. Because a media plug is repeatedly inserted and removed from a media connector, the contact pins are usually designed to move within a prescribed range of motion and if the movement of the contact pins exceeds this limited range of motion, the contact pins may fracture or otherwise malfunction. Similarly, hindering the movement or flexibility of the contact pins can cause the contact pins to fracture or otherwise malfunction.
Another problem associated with the contact pins is the ability to properly position the contact pins within the media connector. Sometimes, one or more of the contact pins can be moved or shifted to a different position. This presents at least two problems. First, the misplaced contact pins can come into contact with other contact pins, which often results in an electrical short. Second, the misplaced contact pins may not come into contact with a corresponding contact of a media plug. In this instance, the electrical connection is not formed at the media connector and the card is not in electrical communication with the external system.
Further, when a media plug is inserted into a media connector, the electrical connections are usually not protected or insulated. Because the electrical connections are effectively exposed, a number of different problems can occur. For example, if a user attempts to retract the connector into the computer card without removing the media plug from the connector, it is possible for the contact pins or the media plug contacts to touch or contact the case or housing of the computer card. Usually, the housing of the computer card is made of conductive metal and electrical damage can result to both the user and the computer card if the contact pins touch the housing of the computer card. Alternatively, a user can inadvertently place a finger on the exposed electrical connection, which can result in a shock to the user or in electrical damage to the computer or the computer card.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a connection system that facilitates an insulation of conductive pins from the electronic device housing and further facilitates deflection of contact pins without subjecting them to excessive stress and strain.
The present invention provides a protective element to media connectors such that the electrical connections formed by the union of a media plug and a media connector are protected and insulated. This is accomplished with a shield that extends from the media connector to protect and insulate the electrical connection between the media connector and the media plug. The present invention also provides a guide element that properly positions the contact pins of a media connector, thereby ensuring that a proper electrical connection is established with a media plug.
The present invention has been developed in response to the current state of the art, and in particular, in response to these and other problems and needs that have not been fully or completely solved by currently available connectors. In one embodiment, the media connector includes an arch disposed within the body of the media connector. The contact pins of the media connector that electrically touch the contacts of the media plug extend over the arch and into an aperture of the media connector. The arch includes guide ribs to ensure that the contact pins do not touch each other and to ensure that the contact pins are properly positioned.
The shield is positioned beneath the arch with respect to the contact pins and extends out from the body of the media connector beneath the contact pins. Because the shield is beneath the arch, the shield does not interfere with the mechanical and electrical operation of the contact pins, and as a result, the movement of the contact pins is not hindered by the shield and the contact pins are therefore less likely to fracture or otherwise malfunction. Also, the shape of the shield does not have to be altered in order to accommodate the contact pins because the shield and the contact pins are positioned on opposite sides of the arch.
The shield is made of a relatively stiff material that does not become misshaped during use. The stiffness of the shield ensures that the electrical connection between the media connector and the media plug will be covered and that the shield will not fall away from the electrical connection. In effect, the stiffness of the shield ensures that the shield will exert a slight pressure against the contact pins without interfering with their movement as the media plug is repeatedly inserted and removed from the media connector.
The shield exits the media connector through an arch channel. The arch includes an arch exit channel shaped such that the shield will be flush with a surface of the media connector when the media connector is in a retracted position. In other words, because the shield exits the body of the media connector, the added thickness of the shield can potentially interfere with the retraction of the media connector. The arch exit channel permits the media connector to be easily retracted and extended by allowing the shield to move within the confines of the media connector during retraction.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.